Swappers
by GottaLuvJoey
Summary: It's BACK! One dark stormy night, the YuGiOh! gang... ok, so it wasn't dark and stormy... but ANYway... :growls: One night, the gang go to a concert. Normal, ne? Well, not if you realise who's writing this thing... READ and REVIEW! CHAPTER UP!
1. Prologue

**IT'S BIGGER!**

**IT'S BETTER!**

**IS IT TOO MUCH FOR MR. INCREDIBLE?**

**-cough- Er... wait. Restart.

* * *

IT'S BIGGER!**

IT'S BETTER!

IT'S...

SWAPPERS!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** **Don't own YGO (Not even Joey sniff)

* * *

"Aww…Please Seto!"**

"No, Mokuba! For the last time, no! You'll watch with me in the VIP box."

"But I wanna sit in the front row! C'mon Seto, pleeeease!"

Seto looked at his brother's pleading expression.

"Oh, all _right_ Mokuba. Just this once!"

Mokuba's expression brightened immediately. "I'll go get a reservation for myself!"

"And a bodyguard. Nowhere is safe these days."

"Alright big brother." Mokuba ran down the passage and disappeared in the direction of his control room. Seto sighed.

"What a kid!" he thought.

--oo00oo—

"An' den, I'll sacrifice my Alligator Sword and my Panther Warrior to summon… My Red-Eyes Black Dragon! Now Red-Eyes! Attack!"

"Ah, man! You beat me!" the brown haired kid said disappointedly. "Ahh, well… now I see how you came second in … at …. uh…. what wasit called?"

"Duelist Kingdom!"

"Yeah, right! Well, bye!"

"Ciao, kid!" Joey turned to his friend Tristan. "We need more people like him."

"What? That you can beat?" asked Tristan.

Joeysweat-dropped. "No, more people who recognize my dueling skills!"

"What skills?" asked Tristan, jokingly. Joey punched him in the arm.

"Sorry… sorry! Man, that hurt!" Tristan rubbed his arm.

"Sissy!"

"Hey!"

"C'mon, we're gonna be late!"

"Oh right, the concert! Let's go!"

* * *

**Et... voila.**

**Now, tell me what you think. Uh, wink-hint-nudge!**

**-rolls eyes- Do I have to spell it out for you?**

**Reviews WELCOME! (really, really, really welcome. -halo- what?)**


	2. Chapter One

_Aha! Reviewers!_

_So, now the REAL stor y begins! Yeah!_

_Okay, here it is... chapter 2! Enjoy._

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: I don't own YGO. Or Limp Bizkit. But I digress.**

**

* * *

**  
"This place is packed! I can barely get to my seat!" shouted Yugi. 

"Don't worry!" Tea yelled back. "This concert is worth it!"

"I just hope Joey and Tristan come in time!"

"Speak of the devils – there they are now! Hey! Joey! Tristan! Over here!"

"Coming!" Tristan yelled from across the aisle, and he and Joey pushed their way over.

"Sorry we're so late!" he apologised.

"Yeah, we didn't mean ta make you guys wait!" added Joey.

"Well, at least we're all together now!" said Tea happily.

"Come on you guys, our seats are here!" Yugi said, sitting down with a sigh. "That was hard work – why does everyone have to push and shove?"

"Hey, guys, what're you doing here?" came Mai's voice.

"We're washin' our socks – whaddaya think we're doin' here?" asked Joey.

"Very funny." Mai was not impressed. "So how did you guys get front row seats?"

"Tea entered a competition, and won them!" said Yugi.

"Cool. Well, enjoy!" Mai sat down and busied herself with her lipstick.

"Alright. Say, who wants ta buy me an' Tristan some popcorn, huh?" Joey asked.

Tea smiled. "I have money – but you'll only get at the interval! I'm not in the mood to go through all that pushing again!"

"Thanks Tea!" said Tristan, and he and Joey began to argue over what to put on their popcorn.

"Salt!"

"Salt and Vinegar!"

"Salt!"

"Salt and Vinegar!"

"Shush you guys, the concert's starting…

"Welcome one and all to the Limp Bizkit Concert!" shouted the announcer. The audience screamed its' approval.

"And now…Limp Bizkit!" The curtain on the stage lifted to reveal the band. Then, the song began…

_No one knows what it's like_

_To be the bad man_

_To be the sad man_

_Behind blue eyes_

_And no one knows_

_What it's like to be hated_

_To be fated to telling only lies_

_But my dreams they aren't as empty_

_As my conscience seems to be_

_I have hours, only lonely_

_My love is vengeance_

_That's never free_

_No one knows what its like_

_To feel these feelings_

_Like I do, and I blame you!_

_No one bites back as hard_

_On their anger_

_None of my pain and woe_

_Can show through_

_But my dreams they aren't as empty_

_As my conscience seems to be_

_I have hours, only lonely_

_My love is vengeance_

_That's never free_

_Discover L.I.M.P. say it_

_Discover L.I.M.P. say it_

_Discover L.I.M.P. say it_

_Discover L.I.M.P. say it_

_No one knows what its like_

_To be mistreated, to be defeated_

_Behind blue eyes_

_No one knows how to say_

_That they're sorry and don't worry_

_I'm not telling lies_

_But my dreams they aren't as empty_

_As my conscience seems to be_

_I have hours, only lonely_

_My love is vengeance_

_That's never free_

_No one knows what its like_

_To be the bad man, to be the sad man_

_Behind blue_ _eyes..._

And then… the power cut with a bang – and panic erupted! People dashed, screaming, for the exits.

Seto Kaiba ran from the VIP box with one thought echoing through his mind – get Mokuba out of there! As he ran, all he could see was shadowy people running all around him. He bumped into someone, but shoved them roughly away. Suddenly he noticed the entrance to the VIP area.

"I'm going in circles!" he thought irritably, and turned back to continue his search.

After a few minutes of shoving, he reached the front row. He saw, to his relief, Mokuba sitting on the bodyguard's shoulder, safe.

"Mokuba!" he called. 'What's with my voice?' he thought.

"Joey!" called Mokuba. "Have you seen Seto?"

'What? Can't Mokuba see me?' thought Seto and pushed his way through to his brother.

"Mokuba!" he said, and again wondered at the odd sound to his voice.

"Joey!"

'What? The mutt? How can he think I'm that idiot!'

"Mokuba, come 'ere. I'll getcha ta safety!" said Seto and started as he heard his pronunciation.

'What's happening to me?' he thought wildly. 'I sound like Joey!'

"I have to find Seto!" said Mokuba, unaware of his brother's inner turmoil.

'What? Aggh! I'll have to act the part – I have to get him out of this place!' he thought resignedly.

"Err.. he tol' me dat you mus' come wit me," Seto ad-libbed.

"Okay… I'll come." Mokuba slid to the floor. "C'mon, Aderus," he said to the bodyguard.

Seto led Mokuba and the bodyguard out of the building. He approached his limo confidently. The chauffeur ignored him.

'He must also be in on this stupid prank – I'll just play it cool,' Seto decided and bent down to face Mokuba.

"Mokuba, ya brother said ta take da limo with ya, an' stay wit ya for the night. He had some business ta take care of."

"Okay, Joey. Hey, open the door," Mokuba tapped on the car for attention. The chauffeur jumped and hurried to open the door for Seto and Mokuba. They slid into the car, and Seto reached for the mirror.

"AAAHHHHHH!" he screamed as he saw Joey's face looking back at him.

Mokuba stared at him. "What's wrong, Joey?" he asked.

"I'm not Joey!" screamed Seto. "I'm ya brother!"

"What?" Mokuba inched away from his brother.

"I'm tellin' ya, Mokuba! Ask me anyting, an' I'll prove I'm Seto Kaiba!" Seto was still hysterical.

"Well…"

* * *

UP NEXT: Same thing, just Joey's POV. 

_Mehehehe... I'm evil._

_Now: review!_


	3. Chapter Two

_-points exctiedly- Lookie! Reviews! _

_-hugs reviewers- I feel loved, so I'm sharing that. -only slightly goofy grin-_

_Now! onwards, brave soldiers. This DOES get funny, I promise.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own YGO. Promise.

* * *

**__**Swappers **_

**Chapter 3**

_And then… the power cut with a bang – and panic erupted! People dashed, screaming, for the exits._

Joey Wheeler pushed desperately through the crowds with one thought echoing through his mind – stay with his friends! But, as he ran he was separated from them, and all he could see was shadowy people running all around him. He tripped over something and when he got to his feet the others were nowhere in sight. He ran forward, looking around wildly. He bumped into someone, but was shoved roughly away. He ran on, but didn't get very far before he tripped and fell. He rolled quickly into a row of seats to avoid being stampeded and looked at what he had tripped over. "Hey!" he thought. "Ain't dat da same thing dat I tripped over before? Am I goin' in circles?"

After a few minutes, he decided that it would be safe for him to venture into the aisle. He shoved his way to the exit. He saw Mokuba and another person whose face was in shadow standing by a limo, but his friends were nowhere to be seen.

"Mokuba!" he called. "What's with my voice?" he thought. Mokuba did not hear him, and climbed into the limo. The other guy followed him and his face was lit up for a split second. That was all it took for Joey to do a double take.

"Wha'? Dat guy looks jus like me!" thought Joey. He ran to the corner as the limo lazily moved past, and sneaked a look at the other guy's face. He gasped in surprise.

"Dat guy's a dead ringer… for me!" he thought.

"Hey Kaiba!" Joey turned at the sound of Yugi's voice.

"Yug - !" Joey tried to call his friend buy his nickname, 'Yuge', but for some reason, he just couldn't say it.

"Kaiba, we can't find Joey. Have you seen him?" asked Yugi and Joey stared at him.

"Why's he callin' me Kaiba?" he thought.

"Nice try!" said Joey, coming to the conclusion that it was a joke. He started at the clipped, cold tone of his voice.

"Listen, Kaiba!" Tristan said. "Our buddy may've gotten hurt back there, and you're just gonna stand there!"

"What?" Joey stared at his friend. "Tristan, what's going on?"

"Kaiba, you feeling alright?" Tristan asked, staring at Joey.

Joey clenched his fists. "This is not funny!"

"What?" asked Yugi.

Joey looked down… and stared. "What? Why am I wearing Moneybag's clothes?" he wondered out loud.

His friends raised their eyebrows. "What did you just say?" asked Tea slowly.

Joey was so freaked he didn't hear her. He looked over her head and caught sight of his reflection on the large window.

"AAAHHHHHH!" he screamed as he saw Kaiba's face looking back at him.

His friends stared at him. "What's wrong, Kaiba?" Yugi asked, looking behind him.

"I'm not Kaiba, okay!" screamed Joey.

"What?" The others stared, wide eyed at Joey.

"I'm telling you! Ask me anything, and I'll prove I'm not that egotistical freak!" Joey was becoming hysterical.

"Then… if you aren't Kaiba… who are you?" asked Tristan, with a confused expression on his face.

"I'm your friend! Joey Wheeler! Don't you recognize me!"

"What? Okay, _Joey,_ I'll ask you a question, and if you can answer it, it'll prove you're Joey," said Tea.

Mai came running up. "I can't find him any – " she noticed Joey. "Oh, hi Kaiba. Have you seen Joey?"

* * *

_As you can imagine, Joey is **NOT** happy. -big grin- What? Anyway..._

_Review please! _


	4. Chapter Three

_Here ya go... a new chapter!_

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: Me no ownie. -shrug-

* * *

__****Swappers**

_Chapter 4_

"Okay… umm…where do you keep the key to your safe?"

Seto smirked. "My safe has no key. It's voice an' finger print activated."

Mokuba's eyes widened. "Then…then you really are Seto?"

"Yeah! Dats what I tol' ya right from the beginnin'! Agghh! Dis accent is givin' me da headache of da century!"

"Man, Seto… we have to get you to someone who knows what they're doing. But first…" Mokuba smiled. "We have to get your right body."

"Wha'? How're we gonna find dat?"

"Simple. If you have Joey's body, then…" Mokuba let his brother draw his own conclusion.

"Wha'? Da mutt has my body!" Seto shouted.

"That's the way the facts are pointing." Mokuba turned to his driver. "There's a change of plans! Back to the concert!"

The limo swerved around and headed back to the concert. Outside, Seto could see Yugi and his friends talking with–

"Hey! Dere's da mutt!"

Mokuba slid out the limo as it came to a stop. "Hey, you guys!"

"Mokuba!" Yugi turned and greeted the younger boy. He then stared over his head as Seto climbed out of the limo.

"Joey?"

"Where is he?" Seto exclaimed, ignoring Yugi. He spotted himself and stormed over.

"Gimme my body back, mutt!" he shouted.

"That's something. Joey just called Kaiba a mutt." Mai stated.

Everyone else was in shock.

"Hey! Bodysnatcher! Take your rags back and leave!" Joey snarled.

"Oh, now I'm da body snatcher, eh? We'll see!" Seto launched himself at Joey and the two scuffled violently on the ground for a few moments.

Yugi called out to Yami. "Ahh… a little help?"

"What's happening – I was having a nap." Yami blushed slightly.

"First Kaiba says he's Joey, and now Joey's shown up and they're brawling on the ground. I need you to break them up!"

"Alright."

**_Yu-Gi-Oh!_**

_Now, I'm using Normal point of view, i.e. when it says Kaiba it means Joey's talking, and vice versa._

Yami dived at the fighting teens and forcibly broke them apart. Tristan ran to hold Joey back, and Tea and Mai grabbed hold of Kaiba. The two were definitely worse for wear. Joey had managed to get a black eye blooming under Kaiba's fringe, and Kaiba had managed to split Joey's lip.

"What is going on?" Mai demanded, struggling to hold Kaiba back.

"Dat mutt…aggg let go o' me!" Joey pulled himself out of Tristan's grip and pushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Wait." Mai stopped him, giving up on Kaiba and letting his arm go. "Did you just call Kaiba a mutt?"

"Ha! So he's brainwashed ya inta thinkin' he's me!"

"What?"

"Dat mutt stole my body! I'm Seto Kaiba, an' dere's nothin' ya can say dat'll disprove dat!"

"I stole your body? Give me a break, Moneybags – you're the thief!"

"Hold on!" Yami stepped between the two glaring teens. "So, if Kaiba's calling Joey Moneybags, and Joey's calling Kaiba mutt, there has to be something to their story, especially since they back each other up."

"I'm not backin' up anthin' dat mutt says!"

"Yes, you are, simply by stating that you are in fact Kaiba, you are backing up his claim to be Joey."

"He does have kind of a point, Moneybags."

"Would ya shut up!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" The teens leapt at each other again. Tea, who had still been holding Kaiba back, fell to the ground.

Yami rolled his eyes and forced them apart again. "Fighting isn't going to help anything."

"He has a point, you know!" said Tristan. He was about to say more when he saw Serenity running up to them. She saw him looking at her and smiled.

Mai cried out. "Hun, you're gonna crash into – "

She was cut off by Serenity barreling into her.

_Mai's point of view_

I stood up. "Hey hun, you could hurt somebody like that!" I rubbed my aching head and groaned.

"Ah, Serenity… what did you just say?" asked Kaiba.

"What? Kaiba, Serenity didn't say anything!" I said, furrowing my eyebrows. Since when does Kaiba call Serenity by her first name, anyway? I turned to Serenity and found myself facing…

Myself?

"Wh-what's going on here?" I stumbled back into Joey. Man, that guy's cute. Except when he thinks he's Kaiba, but go figure.

"Hey! Watch it!" What's up with that? That's very un-Joey. What in heck is going on here!

"Hey, Serenity, get away from that guy…"

"Since when do you call Serenity, Serenity, Kaiba?" I asked.

Kaiba raises his eyebrows. "I think I missed something there."

"So? What's new?" counters Joey.

"What just happened?" asked my…um…other self.

"That's what I'd like to know, hun."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" screamed the other me.

"I know how you feel," I mutter.

"What? Who are you? You look just like - like me!" she stutters.

I roll my eyes. "No hun, other way round. You look like **me**!"

"What?" that was Tristan. He sounds confused. Well, nothing out of the ordinary there.

I have to laugh. No, this is not the time. I look down, trying to control myself.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream.

"What?" asks Yugi. No, Yami. His voice is deep, so it must be Yami.

"What the hell am I WEARING!" I shriek.

"What you were wearing before, Serenity," says Kaiba. What is up with him calling me Serenity. Unless… Oh, no. Please no. God no.

I whirl around and check out my reflection. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! OH MY FLIPPING HECK! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'VE MUTATED! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

The other me whips around too. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Oh, darn, I figured something out. If I'm Serenity… then OH MY WORD! Serenity's me! "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

_Normal POV_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Serenity and Mai.

"I – I think I believe Joey." Serenity is the first to calm down.

"Okay, slow down just a minute here. One second, you're not believing a word I say, next thing the two of you are screaming your lungs out, and NOW Serenity believes me!" Kaiba scratched his head.

Mai stopped screaming. Serenity whispered something in her ear. Mai's eyes widened, and she stared at Serenity. "You're kidding, right!"

"No, hun. Dead serious."

"I think I believe too!" Mai said and ran to hug Kaiba. Everyone except Kaiba, Joey, Serenity and Mai sweat-dropped.

"Mai is **_HUGGING_** Kaiba?" asked Tea in an awed voice. "So miracles do happen."

"Right with you, Tea," said Tristan, his eyes wide in shock.

"No, actually, Tea, hun, Serenity's just hugging her brother," said Serenity.

"Ugh…Hey, loserdog, get your girl offa my clothes!" yelled Joey.

"Yugi. I. Am. So. Confused," said Yami, using the mind-link.

"So. Am. I," came the stunned answer.

* * *

_As before, I think I'll give you a run down of all the pairs. Differently from before, I'm only starting once it gets **really** confuddling._

_-points meaningfully at button-_


	5. Chapter Four

_Hey, look! Cookies! -eats- Cookies for reviewers! Look, they're choc chip! -eats more-_

**_

* * *

_ **

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO. -pulls tongue- So there.

* * *

_**Swappers: **_

**Chapter 5**

"What do you mean _Serenity_ is hugging _Joey_? Number one, you're Serenity, number two, that's Mai and number three, she's hugging Kaiba," Tea said.

"Uh, Tea, hun, I hate to dispel your illusion, but I'm Mai. Serenity and I switched bodies – why do you think we were screaming?" said Serenity.

"Yugi, are you okay, dude?" asked Tristan. Yugi was standing very still like this: O.o; and did not respond to Tristan.

"Yugi!" cried Tea. She ran to him and started to shake him. "Snap out of it, Yugi!"

"W-w-wha'," said Yugi, snapping out of it. Tea let go of him, and he fell to the ground.

"Hello! We have a problem here!" said Mai. "We need to get everyone back to their own bodies."

"Ya can say dat again," said Joey.

"For probably the first and last time in history… I agree with Moneybags," seconded Kaiba.

"So, now Mai and Serenity have switched?" asked Tristan.

"Yes, but now we have to find a way to get back," said Mai.

"I've already started a scan of the city to find any and all experts on, uh, body switching," said Mokuba, his head bent over his laptop.

"Good. We should have da results in jus' a few minutes," said Joey.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" asked Duke, pulling in beside the group.

"Hey Duke," said Tristan. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing, I was just cruising and I saw you guys so I came to investigate."

"So. Ya've seen, so ya can leave," growled Joey.

"Hey, man, what's up? You're not still hurting over that dog thing, are you?" asked Duke.

"What dog thing?" asked Joey.

Kaiba glared at Duke. "If you say one word, Dice-boy…"

Duke did a double take. "Right. Kaiba just called me Dice-boy. Am I missing something here?"

* * *

_Short, I know. Can **I** help it if I was lazy all that time ago, huh?_

_-holds out basket of virtual cookies- Take one as you review!_


End file.
